


First Call

by casliyn



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Feelings, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prison, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Spoilers, pre ocean's 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casliyn/pseuds/casliyn
Summary: After Debbie is arrested, her first call is to someone she can always count on to be there for her.





	First Call

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment and or kudos!

She’s only been in prison for one week and it’s proven to her what she already knows. **  
**

She fucking hates prison.

As a child, every time she tagged along with her mother and brother to visit her father, she always made a mental note to never end up behind bars.

Little did she know she would end up right behind the bars.

It’s not like she had a reason to be there anyway, as far as she was concerned they had no legitimate proof that they had a full-scale plan worked out the entire time.

She assumed that it was just an assumption arrest and that she would be out within a few more hours.

Nothing that her family has not handled before.

Luckily, they dutifully agree to let her retrieve her three phone calls and she knows exactly who to call.

* * *

 

She leaned against the brick wall as she placed the receiver against her ear and waited for an answer. She looked around and played with the cord as the other line hummed rhythmically it was enough to make her nervous as hell.

“Hello?” she hears the familiar voice on the opposing line.

She clears her throat and sighs, “Lou. It’s me.”

She gasps and clicks her tongue, “Jesus fucking Christ Debbie, where are you..do you know how worried sick we’ve all been-”

“I fucked up,” she whispers ashamed into the metal phone.

“When don’t you, Debs..” Lou laughs nonchalantly, “Where are you though? Danny and his crew have been searching New York up and down for you..”

She bites her bottom lip at that and takes a deep breath.

“I’m in prison right now, I was arrested a week ago.,” she admits ashamed.

Silence falls through on Lou’s side and Debbie hears her breathing hitch.

“Wait, where..when.. _how?_ ”

She sighs, “I don’t have all the time in the world but, if you set up a private visitation hour with my lawyer, I can explain for at least forty five minutes.” she explains to Lou who releases a sigh.

“Debbie.” 

“How did this happen?” she requests which prompts her to sigh emotionally.

She wanted to tell Lou but at the same time, she didn’t want to give her the advantage of possibly being right about Claude.

“Like I said, I’ll tell you when you come. My bail should be posted already; I don’t know when since no one is letting me know.” she pinches the bridge of her nose.

“Where’s Claude?” she questions angrily which prompts Debbie sigh.

“He’s still in prison too, we’ve just been sent to different locations,” she confirms sadly. “I didn’t even get to say goodbye to him..” she complains which prompts Lou to groan in irritation.

“Fuck that Debbie, you’re in jail because of him. Don’t you get that? He set you up.”

She doesn’t want to fucking cry.

She’s done enough of that silently at night.

“Are you going to argue with me on the phone or are you going to help me?” she questions in a biting tone.

She can tell she’s shaking her head.

“Of course I’ll come down.”

She breathes a sigh of relief at that as she sees the counter counting down.

“Just don’t tell Danny, please? He’ll lose his shit.”

“No promises.”

* * *

 

“I thought I told you not to bring him,” Debbie whispered in a gritted tone towards Lou as her, Danny and her lawyer strode into the small, grey room.

“That’s not important right now.” Lou and Danny retorted at the same time.

God, could this day get any worse?

She just rolls her eyes and leans back in the metal seat.

“Mr. Ocean, nice to see you again..” her lawyer extends a hand to Danny and he shakes it as he sits back down, “And Ms. Miller, nice to meet you..” he extends his hand to Lou who shakes as she takes a seat.

She keeps her eyes down as they settle in their seats and Danny clears his throat.

“Be-Be, what happened?” Danny leans forward as she plays with her fingers, ignoring him and Lou’s concerned glares.

“Nothing happened.” she protests, “It was just a minor plan gone wrong, nothing you haven’t experienced before.” she rolls her eyes which prompts him to sigh.

“I beg to differ, Ms. Ocean.” her lawyer, Dwight Collins speaks up.

“What exactly happened here? And where is Claude?” Lou questions with urgency high in her voice.

“Would you like to tell them?” Collins looks at her for guidance and she shrugs her shoulders.

She finally looks up and sees the anger and confusion glaring in Danny’s eyes which is enough to make her shiver in her seat.

“Claude and I were doing a deal and instead of me being a buyer to help increase the price, he wanted me to act as the official buyer and..I got arrested.”

Danny grits his teeth at that and massages his temples as his chest heaves up and down and Lou shakes her head angrily.

 _“Debs..”_  Danny grits out and rubs his temple angrily.

“It’s nothing you haven’t done before.” she defends angrily which prompts Lou to sigh and nervously stroke her arm.

“That’s not the point, Be-Be.” he leans forward, “I am not a goddamn snake, I would’ve never sent someone I love to jail just to cover my ass.” he points at himself. She cringes at the use of her childhood nickname.

Other times, it usually reminded he of the good ‘ol days when she was a young little girl without a single care in the world.

Now, it just makes her feel like a young teenager being scolded.

She opens her mouth to speak and falls silent and just shakes her head.

She doesn’t want to cry but, it was something about seeing the two people who loved her most that forced the emotional energy out of her.

“It’s just...I thought he. _.loved me_.” the tears slide down her face which prompts Lou to stand up and cross around the table and hug her from behind.

“Collins. Where is Claude at?” Danny reaches his hand out and strokes his younger sister’s shaking hand.

“There has to be a lead on where he could’ve vanished..” Lou pipes up as she continues to comfort a now sobbing Debbie.

Collins adjusts his glasses and shakes his head, “Well he was released the night of the crime, seems to have vanished.” he concludes as he turns the folder over to Danny who grits his teeth angrily.

For the next minutes, they banter back and forth on potential strategies to get her out of prison but they seem to come up with nothing.

If she pleads guilty, she’ll end up back behind bars for at least five years

But, if she pleads not guilty, then the highest she’ll get up to is ten years.

“Debs..” Danny pats her hand softly, “You have to tell us his address.”

She looks up angrily, “No, no, no Danny.” she protests staying firmly in her seat as Lou pulls away and crosses over to her seat and sits back down.

“Don’t touch him, Danny.” she pleads him with big eyes.

Danny grabs his coat and stands up.

“No promises, Debs.” he checks his gold watch and dusts off his hands.

“Lou.” she leans forward and grabs Lou’s arm, “Don’t touch him.” she sternly looks at her.

Lou shakes her head, “I’m not the one you should be concerned about..” she nods her head towards Danny as she gives her one last hug and makes her way over to the door.

“I’ll keep visiting you to keep you updated,” Lou promises as she runs a hand through her hair.

“Debs. What is the address?” Danny crosses over to her slowly which prompts her to sigh.

It was evident, Claude wasn’t coming back anytime soon.

Maybe that’s why she gives over the address.

“1973 Atherton Way.”

Danny nods and that as he leans forward and places a kiss on the temple of her head,

“I’m gonna get you out of here, Be-Be.” he encouragingly rubs Debbie’s shoulders as she wipes her tears hesitantly from her face.

“If it’s the last thing I do, I’m  _going_  to get you out of here.”

She smiles at that and nods as she bids her goodbyes to her lawyer, Danny, and Lou.

It was something about Danny and Lou giving her that word that made her feel a tiny ounce of hope.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: @Casliyn!


End file.
